Black Hope
by BlackLittleFirefly
Summary: Une nouvelle menace arrive dans l'ombre, prenant pour première cible Maka.


Soul Eater

Black Hope

Je ne fais pas de lien entre le dessin animé et le manga d'origine. Je préfère écrire cette histoire à ma façon. La fanfiction débute deux ans après les évènements des deux versions, mais on va supposer que le Kishin est mort dans les deux cas.

Une nouvelle menace arrive dans l'ombre, prenant pour première cible Maka.

Chapitre 1

The guest of Shinigami

Spirit soupirait de désespoir en repensant à son énième éjection de la part de sa fille. Shinigami préféra ne pas faire attention, trop préoccupé à fixer le couloir des guillotines. Attentait-il quelqu'un ?

_Makkaaaaa!!! hurla soudainement la Death Scythe les yeux larmoyant levant une main vers le ciel.

Commençant sérieusement à en avoir assez de cet être si bruyant. Le maître des lieux lui infligea sa fameuse « Shinigami chop ». Le calme se réinstalla, mais ne durera pas. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Une silhouette fine se dessina au loin. Puis s'approcha du créateur de l'école et s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

_Shinigami-sama, merci d'accueillir un être tel que moi en ces lieux dit-elle.

_Ran !! Quelle surprise de te voir arriver si tôt ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour.

L'invitée tant attendu par Shinigami était une jeune fille de taille moyenne. Elle balaya ces cheveux argenté en arrière lorsqu'elle se redressa et accorda un grand sourire à son hôte. Puis, posa d'un air interrogateur, ses yeux rouge sang sur Spirit qui agonisait par terre.

_Ne prête pas attention à lui ! Dit rapidement le maître en agitant ses grandes mains blanches. Stein m'a tout raconté continua-t-il plus sérieusement.

Ran se contenta de hochait la tête le regard assombrit. Shinigami le remarqua et soupira.

_Ran, à partir de demain tu sera une élève de Shibusen en tant que Meister. Tu logera chez Maka et Soul commença-t-il à expliquer.

A l'annonce des prénoms, la jeune fille releva subitement la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

_N'y songez même pas ! S'exclama-t-elle de colère. Rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous dites ! Cette fille est...Elle est...Balbutia-t-elle.

_Elle est... ? Demanda Shinigami. Serais la faculté donc m'a parler Stein ? L'interrogea-il.

_Peut importe répondit-elle. Je ne dois pas être en présence de cette fille et inversement...

_Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Insista le créateur de Shibusen.

Ran mit sa main droite sur son coude gauche et baissa les yeux au sol. Puis s'accroupit.

_Ne le ressentez vous pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans relever les yeux.

_Si tu me parles par énigmatique comment veut tu que je comprenne....

_Une âme sortie des profondeurs des ténèbres n'a soif que de l'âme de cette fille...Je peux sentir son aura d'ici...Si monstrueuse, si froide....

Shinigami retrouva son sérieux et se concentra.

_Effectivement je perçois une aura démoniaque, mais elle est très faible remarqua-t-il.

_Faible dites-vous...Pourtant elle vient de franchir les portes de Death City...

L'après-midi s'annonçait bien. Maka et tout ses amis avaient obtenu une journée de repos après une grosse mission. Comme à leur habitude, ils avaient décidés de faire un petit match de basket. Soul et Black profiter de l'absence de présence de Kid, bien trop occupé à s'émerveiller devant les lignes symétriques du terrain, pour marquer des paniers. Ce qui amusaient énormément les filles.

Ils stoppèrent leur jeu lorsqu'ils attendirent des rires d'enfants. Une vieille marchande de bonbons leur offrait des confiseries. Elle les aperçut et s'approcha d'eux.

_Vous en voulez aussi ? Il y en a pour tout le monde.

La femme à l'âge avancé leur donna un bonbon à chacun et ria en voyant leur yeux briller devant ces mets appétissants. Elle hôta son vieux chapeau en paille et le secoua doucement.

_Si vous tirez un morceau de papier et que vous y trouvez le mots « gagné » je vous en offre un autre leur dit-elle avec le sourire.

Tous sauf Maka tirèrent le papier gagnant. La jeune fille haussa les épaules avec un « tant pis » et mangea l'unique qu'elle avait eu.

_Pourquoi nous offrir des confiseries ? Demanda Tsubaki.

Le visage de la vielle dame s'assombrit.

_Je dois fermer ma boutique, les enfants ne m'achètent plus de bonbons. Le magasin tombe en ruine. Sans argent, je ne peux le rénover. Je n'ai aussi plus l'âge, alors au lieu de les jeter je préfère voir ses yeux émerveillés devant mes bonbons une dernière fois expliqua-t-elle.

La cloche de l'église sonna dix-huit heure, la vendeuse de bonbon leur dit au revoir et s'en alla doucement canne à la main l'allure boiteuse.

_Et si nous entions aussi suggéra Liz en s'étirant.

Les sept amis se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Maka marchait tout en bouquinant et mâchant son bonbon à la citrouille. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas joué avec les autres aujourd'hui assise sur son banc à lire.

_Eh Maka! L'appela Soul

_Hum...?

_Tu sembles distante ces temps ci...

_Tu te fais des idées Soul.

Il haussa les épaules et engloutit ces deux bonbons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, un doux parfum de curry les envahi. Blair les accueillit chaleureusement. Maka et Soul croisèrent leur regard après avoir remarqués la présence de Ran. La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise et tout en prenant soin de garder une distance avec Maka et se présenta.

_Je m'appelle Ran. Je suis une nouvelle élève de Shibusen. Shinigami-sama m'a dit que je pouvez loger chez vous. Désolé du dérangement s'excusa-t-elle tout en s'inclinant.

_Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! S'exclama Blair une pôele à la main.

La nouvelle arrivante s'excusa une fois de plus et se précipita dans sa chambre.

_Elle est étrange lança Soul en regardant l'escalier.

Maka ne répondit pas.

_Quelle étrange âme...Comme si deux âmes différentes l'habité et aurai fusionner en une seule...Je n'ai jamais vu ça....pensa la manieuse de faux en regardant dans la direction que son partenaire.

Ran tomba sur ses genoux et porta ses mains sur sa bouche.

_C'est...C'est tout simplement immonde...Je sens que je vais vomir....Cette chose noire est en train d'avaler l'âme de cette fille...Pourquoi Stein a-t-il insisté pour que je vienne ici...Je suis tout simplement incapable de la vaincre...

Fin du chapitre


End file.
